Captured
by K a t r i x a
Summary: One shot for now. Lavi under the cover of darkness is captured by Tyki who seems to have developed a slight admiration for the rabbit.


**Disclaimer: If I owned this Series it'd have been finished. Allen x Kanda would be together and I'd be rich. So no do not own this story. Just the plot. **

**-------**

He wasn't always a sadistic bastard. No, quite the contrary he was every bit a gentlemen as you could get courting high class women and being the perfect "Brother" to his darling niece Rhode. He was courteous to the Earl even if at times he felt quite inclined to say "No" and live his human life. However as he looked to his red haired captive with adoring eyes one would say that he had indeed gone soft. Laying there with a serene expression, eye closed in contentment not yet knowing of where he was. At this Tyki smiled broadly, sitting on the edge of the bed while bending over to move back some of the hair that fell over the sleeping face.

"Such a lovely sight…" He whispered, looking to Rhode who seemed both curious and a bit amused. "Don't you agree?"

"I guess…Allen looks more beautiful." She replied, licking a giant lollipop the Earl so kindly spoiled her with. In fact if Tyki didn't have self control he would call him a pedophile for being so close to his niece. Somewhere in the mansion the Earl sneezed.

"Anyway Rhode, since we're holding him captive I'd say you could play with him but he is my responsibility. Now if you wanted to go to the Exorcists and play with them, then I wouldn't mind." He said smirking gently.

"You're a cruel one Uncle Tyki! Well, I do wish to see Allen again. I hope he isn't mad about the last time I invaded his dreams" and with that said the Noah girl left the room, leaving Tyki alone with the red-headed rabbit.

Minutes passed as he took the care to strip the body, still in an unconscious state because of Rhode. He begun to clean up his wounds, careful of not waking him. Fingers brushed against smooth skin, the warmth from his body almost mesmerizing. Glazed golden eyes practically swam with emotions he was unsure. Admiration for his bravery? Perhaps he did find the exorcists to be brave especially knowing they could die. That was a trait he certainly found attractive. Lust? Yes he was a lover of anything wild so perhaps that was why he was attracted to this young man.

"Maybe its because I can use you for my own plans against the Earl." He whispered. "Yes, I could use Rhode to break you and then mold you. You could bring us the fourteenth…"

Ah yes the 14th, what a clever Noah he was, hiding secret rooms not even the Earl knew and to take host inside of Young Allen walker. Yes the boy was gifted, he could feel the presence of the other Noah inside of him, humming with energy ready to take control…he almost wondered which side he was on at the moment sometimes. The 14th and Allen Walker were neither the same nor different a harmonious balance once the boy revived everyone, even himself, and for that he was grateful to the young man but that lust for his blood did not quell.

He pulled his hands back then from the now bandaged body and took time once more to gaze at him. He knew for a fact he was playing a dangerous game right now the Earl already having doubts about him still being a Noah. In fact when Allen pierced him to remove his Noah part of him began to smile. Yes because of Allen walker he to had found a harmony with his Noah self. Yes the red-head's friend has done more for him then he could count but he was still quite annoyed by the white haired kid.

"You exorcists are quite the problem for us, you know" He said as if talking to a dear friend. Tyki grinned some as he pulled the covers up and kissed him on the forehead. "Of course, as long as the Earl leaves you in my care…"

He stopped there before finishing the sentence and with a second thought smirked as he leaned in close, lips barely touching before he pulled away and placed a hand on his cheek. He felt the Earl summoning him and he had a right mind to ignore him but he would rather not endure the punishments that came and walked out the door, turning to the red-head.

"Sleep well, Little Rabbit." And with that he shut the door, heading towards the dinning hall in the luxurious mansion. He smiled when Rhode met him at the door.

"Everything is going our way now, Uncle Tyki." she said grinning, pulling the elder into the room. "Everything will ours again."

**-------**

**Holy Jesus on a pogo stick my first D Gray Man fan fiction. Yeah I was a bit iffy but I like the Lavi x Tyki pairing so much I wanted to write my own. I took great care to make sure I remained in character as best I could. I've only seen the anime (not the manga) and only read a handful of fan fictions but I hope this was pleasing at best. I have to thank my dear sweet heart for getting me into this series. So yeah. Please remember to review, it'd make me happy = 3=**


End file.
